1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric vibrator and a method of manufacturing the piezoelectric vibrator.
2. Description of Related Art
In a cellular phone or a portable information terminal device, a piezoelectric vibrator formed of a crystal or the like is used as a time source, a timing source of a control signal, a reference signal source and so on. As one of these types of piezoelectric vibrators, a piezoelectric vibrator which houses a piezoelectric vibrating reed in a vacuum sealed cavity is known. In the piezoelectric vibrator, a voltage is applied to an excitation electrode formed in vibrating arms, thereby vibrating the vibrating arms with a predetermined resonance frequency.
As the piezoelectric vibrating reed, there is known a so-called side-arm type piezoelectric vibrating reed in which a pair of support arms are provided so as to extend from a base to which a pair of vibrating arms are connected at both outer sides of the vibrating arms. The side-arm type piezoelectric vibrating reed is mounted by bonding the support arms to a packaging substrate through a conductive adhesive (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-357178 (Patent Document 1)). Generally, in a mounting process of the piezoelectric vibrating reed, a method in which the piezoelectric vibrating reed is carried to and placed in a mounting position in the package by vacuum sucking the base which has the broadest suction area by a suction nozzle is adopted.
In recent years, the request for size reduction is increasing also with respect to the side-arm type piezoelectric vibrating reed as the size of the piezoelectric vibrator becomes small (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-102138 (Patent Document 2).